Rotina
by Tiila
Summary: Sair dela era instigante. KandaxAlma M


(...) E então Kanda parou o olhar para observar os movimentos daquela coisa. Nunca iria se acostumar com tamanha estranheza. Também teve dias em que havia sentido uma vontade imensa de pegar uma faca (Claro, uma faca, não a sua Mugen) e cortar aquilo fora. Talvez _ele_ sentisse alguma dor, mas o moreno iria sentir um alívio enorme, ainda mais porque ela iria parar de se movimentar. Provavelmente era isso que ele mais odiava, os movimentos inquietos da cauda.

- O que foi Yuu? Hm - Alma falou enquanto abria os olhos, sua voz saiu rouca.

Kanda desviou o olhar no instante em que percebeu estar sendo observado, mas não respondeu, apenas voltou a lambê-lo. Passava a língua na virilha do outro rapaz, indo em direção a sua parte íntima. Aqueles atos faziam Alma tremer. 

Mas ele não resistiu em provocar:

- Né, eu sei que tava olhando para minha cauda... - E nesse exato momento, passou-a na bochecha do outro exorcista. Alma sabia o quanto Kanda sentia nojo dela, mas adorava vê-lo irritadinho. Aquela vez em que o obrigou a chupá-la, teve que submeter-se a um alto pagamento pelo serviço prestado. Mas naquele minuto só estava encostando-a nele.  
>O espadachim parou o que fazia para mordê-la, mas Alma tirou poucos segundos antes de ter a sua cauda no meio dos dentes do outro rapaz.<p>

- Eu não sou trouxa, Yuu.

- Então acho que eu me enganei. - Respondeu com um sorriso perverso no rosto. Puro sarcasmo.

Sem aviso nenhum, Kanda lambeu os testículos de Alma, fazendo-o gemer um pouco alto demais. Torceu o nariz em desgosto. "São duas horas da tarde, porra. Alguém pode ouvir!" Foi o pensamento do Yuu, até porque aquilo não havia sido nada, apenas o início. Decidiu engolir logo, enfiando fundo na garganta. Não o suficiente para se engasgar, mas sim para fazer o mais velho perder a consciência. Adorava vê-lo sem controle de seu próprio corpo. 

Começava a fazer os movimentos de sempre; se era sexo não podia ser muito diferente. Pra dentro e pra fora. Os barulhos da sucção podiam ser ouvidos. Yuu gostava de ouvi-los, excitava-o. Enquanto o sugava, sua mão completava as carícias, afagando-lhe os testículos. Ficou alguns minutos proporcionando um intenso prazer a Alma, que tapava a boca com a mão e também a usava para esconder-lhe o rosto. Não podia deixar de sentir vergonha, pois em meio ao sexo oral, Yuu gostava de olhar para cima, para ver as suas reações. O mais velho não resistia ser encarado daquela forma, Kanda comia-o com os olhos.

O moreno abriu a boca e deixou o pênis duro de Alma cair para fora. Ele sabia que estava sendo observado, e era exatamente isso que queria. Deixava a baba escorrer, caindo nos lençóis. Ele não permitiria que o outro rapaz gozasse antes do tempo.

- Shhh. - Ainda com a boca aberta, colocou o dedo em frente a ela, e sorriu daquela forma perversa. Pedia silêncio da forma mais comum possível, e ao mesmo tempo seduzia ao máximo.

Alma apertou ainda mais a mão contra sua boca, mas mesmo assim o gemido pôde ser ouvido, abafado por entre os dedos molhados de saliva. Kanda apreciava o sexo, pois nele conseguia fazer com que Alma calasse a boca da melhor forma possível.

O mais novo levantou-se da cama e começou a tirar o restante das roupas: a calça e a cueca. O que, na opinião de Alma, era um pequeno show a parte. Recuperado o fôlego, voltou a falar:

- Pode se virar um pouquinho? Eu não estou conseguindo ver-

- Não consegue calar a boca não? Tsc. - Sem dar chances pra que ele terminasse a frase, voltou para cima da cama. Alma fazia tanto alarde por tão pouca coisa, era só um pênis, e dos grandes. - Imbecil, que tal mexer essa bunda? Se fosse pra fazer tudo sozinho, eu estaria me masturbando, idiota.

- Wah, não seja tão ruim! Como se eu não fizesse nada...

E então Alma se sentou na cama, fazendo uma cara de descontente. Não que ele fosse apenas deitar e dormir, deixando com que o outro jovem fizesse tudo, isto seria chato, mas jogar na sua cara que estava sendo inútil em meio ao sexo era broxante. E mesmo com toda essa negatividade, o membro dele ainda se encontrava ereto.

- O que está esperando? Um convite? Chupa logo ou eu vou meter sem nada. - O nada em questão, estava se referindo a saliva.

- Para de ser chato! Eu vou, eu vou. - E foi ficar de quatro, posicionando o seu rosto em frente às pernas do outro. - Isso é tão incomodo, estou tão duro.

Aos olhos de Kanda, aquele comentário era desnecessário, apenas deveria começar a chupar sem demora. Por isso fez questão de dar um empurrãozinho. Alma resmungou, mas resolveu atender ao pedido do senhor sem paciência, afinal só deveria molhar o suficiente para que não fosse tão difícil na hora da penetração, ou seja, quem no final iria realmente sofrer era ele. Começou beijando a glande para, após isso, cuspir, lambendo e molhando ao máximo o membro rijo de seu companheiro. Levou uns minutos - não muito - e parou, virando a cabeça para cima para olhar Yuu.

- Acho que está pronto, ah! - Começou a rir baixinho, Kanda estava disfrutando das carícias. - Tudo bem, eu sei que eu sou irresistível. - Erguia o seu corpo, sentando-se. O moreno o puxou pelo braço e o beijou. O desejo era enorme, tanto que foi ele quem o começou. Não gostava muito disto, beijar era uma demonstração de afeto. Kanda só iniciava um beijo quando sentia necessidade, o resto do tempo, quem normalmente o fazia era Alma. Beijos desprevenidos e atrapalhados, típico da personalidade do mais velho. Mas o beijo de agora, ah, este era de pressa, vontade e paixão. Separaram-se quando o oxigênio faltou. As faces de ambos estavam coradas. Alma passou os braços em volto do pescoço do Yuu e disse:

- Vamos nessa posição, sim? - Sorriu.

Kanda normalmente fugia desta, pois era atacado com beijos e mais beijos. Respirar durante o sexo já era complicado, durante um beijo, era impossível. Mas o seu bom humor permitiu, faria a vontade dele.

O mais velho pulou para o colo do outro. Com os devidos cuidados, começou a abaixar o seu corpo e a sentar-se no pênis, sendo penetrado. Uma tarefa muito complicada, deveria aguentar a dor inicial para depois desfrutar do prazer. Por que isto tinha que ser tão difícil, pensava. Chegando ao seu limite, parou. Talvez devesse ter posto mais saliva.

- Não faça essa cara feia. Mais feia do que de costume, ahn. - Tentou provocar, mas gemeu no final. Alma acabou se mexendo, o que o fez afundar ainda mais a penetração.

O outro exorcista queria dar-lhe uma resposta a altura, mas só conseguiu proferir um "Ah" de dor e prazer. Kanda balançou os quadris, tentando apurá-lo, mas em resposta obteve um puxão nos cabelos. Teve que esperar pacientemente por alguns minutos, até que o outro finalmente começasse a se movimentar. Alma começou a gemer mais alto, mas tentou impedir-se, indo em direção a boca do outro para um beijo, que foi negado. Kanda virou o rosto no momento em que percebeu o que ele queria, fazendo-o com que beijasse a sua bochecha. O mais velho gemeu em protesto - e pelo prazer junto, claro. - e acabou mordendo o ombro do moreno. Sabia que era escandaloso no sexo, então usava artimanhas para se calar.

Yuu gemeu com a dentada. Ele tinha um pequeno _fetiche. _Aos poucos aceleravam os movimentos. Kanda segurava a cintura de Alma, empurrando-o mais para baixo, já que ele não sentava completamente em seu colo, indo apenas até o meio de seu pênis. Isso o irritava. Era a sua força contra a de Alma, então preferiu acabar com o problema.

- Saia, vamos mudar. Vira.

Alma revirou os olhos pra cima e bufou, mas obedeceu o chato. Saiu de cima do exorcista e arrumou-se na cama, ainda fazendo beicinho. O que foi completamente ignorado por Kanda. O mais velho ficou de quatro, com os joelhos dobrados e a bunda pra cima. Voltou a se agarrar com o travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Kanda estava novamente com o comando. Yuu posicionou-se atrás dele e, antes de voltar a penetrá-lo, cuspiu um pouco em cima de seu pênis.

Alma voltou a gemer quando foi penetrado. Colocou o rosto no meio do travesseiro, abafando os sons. Kanda também gemeu, mas mais baixinho. Havia enfiado todo o seu membro de uma só vez. Recuperou o fôlego, voltando a se movimentar, entrando com mais força do que o anterior. Yuu colocou ambas mãos na bunda dele. Aproveitou o momento e deu um tapa bem forte ali. Alma não conseguiu se controlar, tirando a cara da almofada e gritando alto demais. Uma marca vermelha acabou se formando no local do tapa.

Muitas marcas apareceriam no seu corpo depois daquela diversão. Mas não ficariam tempo suficiente para que o incomodasse. Um par de horas, talvez.

Cada vez que o mais velho gemia alto demais, Kanda lhe beliscava o quadril. Nas primeiras vezes isso fez com que ele acabasse produzindo ruídos mais altos, e então recebia outro beliscão. Quando Alma entendeu a "brincadeira" - o que não demorou muito -, deixava os sons escaparem de propósito.

Depois de uns minutos, Kanda entrava sem problema algum. E para ele, Alma gemia igual uma puta. Ou melhor, atuava igual uma. Deixando de lado totalmente o fato de que era ele que estava comendo-o. Decidiu dar-lhe um pouco de carinho. A mão esquerda resvalou das costas dele para a sua barriga, e depois para o pênis duro. O apertou na glande, e iniciou um movimento similar ao que fazia dentro do outro. Nesse momento Alma apenas gemia e rebolava. Não que não quisesse fazer mais do que isso, mas a posição lhe privava em muito. (...)

- Você sua igual um porco, hein? - Alma comentou.

Kanda poderia lhe bater, mas estava cansado demais para isso, apenas fez uma careta.

Eles estavam deitados naquela mesma cama, um do lado do outro. Dividiam o mesmo travesseiro - aquele lá - e roçavam um braço no outro, pela falta de espaço. Continuavam completamente nus, e tinham um dia cheio pela frente. Kanda pensava em ir meditar um pouco. Alma falou em voz alta o que pretendia fazer:

- Sabe, eu estou com fome, mas estou com preguiça. Yuu você-

- Não.

- Mas...

- Não. E você arruma isso.

E antes de deixar a cama, decidiu beijar-lhe rapidamente. Como se dissesse tchau. Depois disso levantou-se e foi catar as roupas do chão. As usaria para chegar até o banheiro. Assim como Alma disse, além do suor, havia saliva e semen espalhados pelo seu corpo. Um banho resolveria o problema.


End file.
